Naomi Young
Name: Naomi Young Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Reading vintage science fiction and fantasy novels, playing the flute, participating in the school’s drama department, and socializing with her peers Appearance: Naomi is a little bit on the short side (5’3”) and of average weight (110 pounds). Her frame is average looking for a girl her age. Her face is rather small, if a tad bit ovalish, she has an average sized nose and average length eyelashes. Her skin is stark white, with no pigment whatsoever, despite her african heritage due to her having a rare case of albinism. Her hair is white and long, usually flowing freely down past her shoulders, and her eyes are a very pale blue, both also due to the aforementioned albinism. Her posture is very relaxed most of the time, due to her rather laid back nature. She has no piercings to speak of. Her teeth are kept clean and in good condition. She generally has rather clear complexion. She usually wears a small black beret, along with black sweatpants and a black sweatshirt, in an attempt to pull off a sort of movie director look, although she does occasionally change up her outfit, especially during the hot days of summer. One consistent thing in her wardrobe is her prescribed, darkly-tinted glasses that help her with eye problems caused by her albinism. On the day of the abduction she was wearing her usual outfit of her glasses, the beret, sweatshirt, and sweatpants. Biography: Naomi was the second child, the first being her older sister Alice who currently just graduated from high school, born to Jaiden Young and Clarice Young. Jaiden currently works as a white collar office worker at a local business, and Clarice works the night shift at a local nursing home as a social worker. Naomi has a very close relationship with her sister, often she treats her sister like she would treat one of her close friends, although her sister sees their relationship as a sort of friendly mentor/student relationship. Naomi's relationship with her extended family members tends toward the stilted, as a few of them tend to find her odd due to her albinism, despite her parent's insistence that she is just like everyone else. It was known from the minute that Naomi was born that she had a rare case of albinism. The doctors explained to her parents that albinism can cause some minor problems for those who have it, namely issues with their eyes. Sure enough, the doctors were able to figure out while she was still an infant that she had photophobia (light sensitivity) and nystagmus (rapid involuntary eye movement), and later around the age of three the doctors were able to diagnose her with astigmatism on top of that. Despite her eye issues, as Naomi grew up she had a passion for reading vintage science fiction and fantasy novella. Her father had a very large collection of novels in his study, and one day out of curiosity when she was seven, she picked a book at random and used her father’s magnifying glass, as nystagmus makes reading small print difficult and glasses do not help treat it, to read it. She loved the book, and from then on she would often find herself sitting in her father’s study and reading any book that she could get her hands on. From a young age Naomi proved to be very social with her peers. From the moment she started elementary school, she made it her mission to socialize with as many of the other kids as she possibly could. She was bullied sometimes over her albinism when she was in elementary school, but she was rather good at shrugging it off and it ended up stopping in time. She ended up making a lot of friends and acquaintances through her socialization, many of which she keeps even now that she is at Davison. Oftentimes, when she is not reading, she will find herself hanging out with her friends after school. Typically she finds them discussing the latest things that have happened on SOTF TV, although she herself is not very interested in it, much preferring to do other things than watch TV. When Naomi was ten her mother decided to try and teach Naomi how to play the flute, as Naomi’s mother had played it when she was younger and wanted Naomi to do the same. Naomi was hesitant at first, as she had no real interest in learning to play an instrument, but after her mother taught her the basics she began to love playing the flute. She had trouble reading sheet music at first, but her mother got a magnifier to put in front of the sheet music and she ended up learning quite quickly how to play with moderate proficiency. Naomi’s school life is fairly standard. She coasts through school in the easiest classes she can take, despite being fairly smart, getting A’s through minimal effort. Naomi never got into sports, as her skin burnt too easily so she preferred to avoid staying outside for very long. She however, did end up joining her school’s drama department once she hit freshman year in an effort to try something new. She ended up loving acting, and after some work she eventually managed to get a few major roles in a few plays that they put on. Naomi is generally very relaxed, preferring to take things in stride rather than plan too far ahead. She’s generally very polite and tries to make friends with as many people as she possibly can. She’s known for being quite charismatic, so people tend to like having her around or being her friend. She doesn’t currently have any plans for the future, as she isn’t really sure what she wants to do with her life after high school. As of the present, Naomi spends most of her time when she isn’t staying after school for drama either hanging out with her friends or reading books. Advantages: Naomi is fairly popular has a significant number of friends at Davison, so she starts the game with an above average number of people she can easily ally with. Naomi is quite intuitive and smart, despite her rather lax attitude towards school. Disadvantages: Naomi’s vision is extremely poor, and her glasses can only treat her astigmatism and help with her photophobia. Her nystagmus, which is not treatable with glasses, would make it very hard to focus on someone enough to hit them at any range beyond point blank. Naomi’s skin is also very vulnerable to sunlight, so without any sunblock she would likely get very badly sunburnt. Designated Number: Rose Foxes 3 (RF3) ---- Designated Weapon: Electro-Shock Baton Mentor Comment: "I guess if there's any consolation she probably isn't getting sunburned. As for friends... hah... better hope that they're the right ones, on the right side." Evaluations Handled By: 'TurtleTyrant '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Jewel Evans 'Collected Weapons: '''Electro-Shock Baton (designated weapon, to Jewel Evans) '''Allies: 'Christopher Schwartz 'Enemies: 'Jewel Evans 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Naomi, in chronological order Sandbox: *Let's Sing SOTF-TV: *A New Morning *Don't You? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Naomi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Naomi's another early character who I feel like doesn't necessarily get the credit she deserves. Her Sandbox time is limited, but it covers the aspect of her character most important to her in-game arc: her relationship with Chris. Naomi and Chris seem like a pretty normal couple, and Naomi's early thoughts upon waking up aren't too out there (even the dark ideas seem largely hypothetical), but upon reuniting with Chris we see a more ruthless side shining through, as she lets him know she's planning to gun for the ten-kill release. Her reasons for choosing this route are also intriguing; she claims she wants to spare Chris the guilt and suffering of pursuing this himself, yet is set on trying to get them both out. There's a lot of tension within Naomi's brief story. Her relationship with Chris holds hints of deception, as both she and Chris think they know the best way out of the situation they find themselves in yet aren't necessarily on the same page. There's some question of whether Naomi's intentions towards Cathryn might turn sinister, and also the possibility that Naomi isn't being totally forthright with why she thinks she's the one best suited to killing her way free; after all, wouldn't that leave Chris still having to battle his way through the rest of the game? I think Maddie could have done some pretty cool stuff with Naomi, but I can't be too sad about her death, given that she was sacrificed to save one of my favorite characters in the version and given that Chris' story faced an unfortunately preemptive termination. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters